Cold Nights and Warpaint
by endless stories29
Summary: Lexa and Clarke just got the signal from Bellamy and are ready for war. One-shot. Clarke/Lexa. Feel free to comment! This is my first story.


"Now, we fight." Lexa said, looking at Clarke. Lexa had waited for this moment for a long time. She is finally able to go to war with Mount. Whether and the best part, is that she would do it with the one she loved by her side. The grounders decided to rest the night to ensure their energy. Clarke and Lexa were in the same tent, Lexa in her bed and Clarke at the war table.

"You need your rest Clarke." Lexa said in her monotone voice. . At first Clarke didn't want to lay with Lexa. She wanted to make sure the plan was correct and she didn't want it to be awkward.

"We need to make sure the plan is perfect." Clarke said, hovering over the table looking at the battle plans.

"Don't worry. Tomorrow morning we will take the mountain and all will be well." Lexa said, eyes still closed. She opened them only to see that Clarke didn't move. "Clarke."

"I don't want to rest!" Clarke snapped. Lexa lay there, not moving.

"Alright, then." Lexa said, shifting over so there would be room when Clarke finally did decide to rest. Lexa wasn't wearing many clothes. Only an animal skin band across her chest and black knit shorts. It was freezing outside and the light tent walls didn't help the situation. It was about an hour into the night and Clarke was still thinking and Lexa was shivering. She would put on her battle clothes, but they were too uncomfortable. Clarke noticed that Lexa was shivering and to be honest, Clarke was freezing too. She looked at Lexa. The brunettes eyes were clenched tight, fur blanket clenched in her fists, shaking in the fetal position. Clarke blew out all the candles and the only light was from the moon. Lexa opened her eyes and saw Clarke moving towards her. Clarke took off her jacket, boots, and pants so that she was left in her bra and her long boy short underwear. Clarke climbed into the bed with Lexa, under the fur blanket and faced her. Lexa had closed her eyes again.

"Lexa, are you asleep?"

"No." She said as she shivered. Clarke got cold, but not very often. Tonight she was cold, but she could handle it. Lexa on the other hand, could get hyperthermia.

"Here." Clarke said grabbing Lexa's hands. "You're freezing." Clarke blew into the brunette's hands and put them on her neck.

"How are you so warm?" Lexa asked. Clarke shrugged in response. Lexa still wasn't getting any warmer. Clarke moved closer to Lexa, pressing their bodies together, pulling the fur blanket above their heads. Lexa nuzzled her head into Clarke's neck and instantly got warmer.

"Is this helping?" Clarke asked. Lexa shook her head in Clarke's neck and they both fell asleep.

Clarke woke up that morning very early, before they were going to attack. She was still cuddling Lexa. Instead of side by side, Clarke lay on her back with Lexa half on top of her. Clarke gently kissed the top of Lexa's head, hoping not to wake her. Luckily, she didn't. To wake Lexa up, Clarke shifted her position a little and Lexa's head shot up. The brunette got up off the bed and put her clothes on.

"It is time Clarke." Lexa said. Clarke soon put her clothes on and watched as Lexa did her warpaint.

"Can I do that?" Clarke asked. Lexa looked at Clarke and smiled her little smile.

"Of course." Lexa handed Clarke the paint after she was done. Lexa watched Clarke paint one of her eyes. The blonde got it everywhere and made a mess out of her makeup. Lexa chuckled a little.

"No, no, no." Lexa said walking up to Clarke, their faces a few inches apart. Lexa smudged the warpaint off of Clarke's one eye with her fingers. Lexa dipped her finger in the paint from Clarke was holding and slowly started to paint her design over Clarke's eyes. Lexa cupped one side of Clarke's face as she did both eyes. Clarke liked her touch.

"Thank you. For last night. I would have never been able to sleep." Lexa said, as her fingers swiped back and forth over Clarke's left eyelid.

"Don't thank me. It was nothing. We needed our rest." Clarke said. Lexa was hoping that Clarke would say something else or something more, but the blonde didn't. When Lexa finished, she gave Clarke a little mirror. It was smudged all over her eyes, but came to a point above her eyebrow. The blonde had little streaks down her cheeks, but one big one on each eye that went vertical from the middle of her eye all the way down to her mouth. Clarke admired Lexa's work.

"Thank you. It is beautiful." Clarke said.

"Don't thank me. It was nothing." Lexa said, mocking Clarke from earlier. Lexa looked at Clarke's paint. "Oh, I missed a spot." Lexa dabbed her finger in the paint and went down the long streak to Clarke's mouth. Lexa's other clean hand that cupped around Clarke's face ran over Clarke's lips. Clarke stared at Lexa's eyes and then lips. This time it was Clarke who leaned in for the kiss. Clarke dropped the paint to the floor as she grabbed Lexa's hips.

"Heda! Heda!" Someone called from outside. They broke the kiss.

"Let's go win a war." Lexa said before placing another small kiss on Clarke's lips and taking her hand leading them both out the tent to war.


End file.
